


Dog Tags [Placas del ejército]

by Drakonov



Series: Traducciones/Translations [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Basado en una publicación de tumblr (figúrate lolll), Based on a Tumblr post (go figure lolll), Como quieras llamarlo, M/M, Necesitamos más fics stuckony en español, PWP, Porno sin Trama, Prompt Fic, Recomiendo su lectura en inglés, Sexo, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Y ahora mis tags, whatever you wanna call it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonov/pseuds/Drakonov
Summary: Traducción de Dog Tags por ich_bin_ein_stern.Prompt (historia muy corta): Stuckony + dog tagsBasado en esta publicación de Tumblr –cliquea aquí





	Dog Tags [Placas del ejército]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dog Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706526) by [ich_bin_ein_stern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern). 



> Siempre se mejor leerlo en el idioma original.
> 
> Thanks to ich_bin_ein_stern for allow me to translate this into our language!!
> 
> Y como siempre, ¡espero que os guste!  
> And as always, I hope you like it!

— ¡Mi- mierda! —Jadea Tony, su cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Un par de dientes rozan el camino desde su hombro hacia su cuello, y un par de labios trabajan su pezón derecho, succionando. El dueño de esos labios muerde cuando menos se lo espera y el dolor placentero viaja directo su polla.

Un par de fuertes manos están agarrando sus muslos, manteniéndole izado contra un pecho firme, mientras mantiene sus piernas enlazadas alrededor de una cintura recortada.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, cariño —una voz, la de Bucky, susurra fuertemente en su oreja y muerde su lóbulo. Otro par de manos se mueven sobre su bajo vientre, en ocasiones más abajo para tentar.

Calientes dedos de metal dejando apenas toques en su polla.

Su cuerpo está manchado con sudor y semen, han estado de esta manera por un par de horas. Cuando uno salía, otro entraba. Era intenso. Caliente.

Y se siente muy, muy bien.

El placer chisporroteado sobre su piel.

Tony gimió cuando su próstata fue golpeada, casi burlonamente, y gimoteó de placer cuando le dio de lleno. El “clang” del metal golpeando metal apenas llega a sus oídos, pero le hace sonreír.

Las placas _de perro_ , del ejército, alrededor de su cuello, un símbolo de amor y deseo.

—Eres muy hermoso, Tony —y ese es Steve.

A través de sus ojos borrosos, puede ver a Steve mirándole como si fuera todo lo que quería en la vida.

—Muy hermoso —repite y sacude sus caderas hacia delante.

Tony suelta un lloriqueo de éxtasis.

Y entonces Steve sale y trata de bajarle al suelo, únicamente Tony no quiere eso.

—N-no —lloriquea sofocado.

—Solamente estamos cambiando de posiciones —tranquiliza Steve y desata sus piernas.

Tony silenciosamente agradece a Bucky por ayudarle a mantenerse en pie porque hubiera colapsado sin soporte. A través de sus ojos abrumados, ve como Steve se mueve y se siente a sí mismo siendo transportado.

Lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, mira en los ojos nublados de Bucky. Siente una mano deslizándose hacia su pecho y deteniéndose donde las placas están descansando, acariciando las cadenas.

—Me gustan puestas en ti. No te las quites, ¿de acuerdo? —Susurra.

Tony hubiera respondido, pero las palabras salen como un sonido estrangulado cuando Steve cierra una mano alrededor de su miembro y aprieta. Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza descansando en el hombro de Steve, Tony no se da cuenta de que está siendo levantado hasta que siente un pequeño empujón de la polla de Bucky en su entrada.

— ¿Preparado? —Pregunta suavemente Bucky, su respiración atizándole sobre la cara a Tony. Asiente.

Y comienza de nuevo.

El placer. Intenso. Candencia pura.

Y Tony lo ama. Les ama.

~Fin~


End file.
